Quest/Farming Services
Farming- Prices based on rank. Some exceptions apply. * Bosses rank 1-9: 30 empowers per hour * Bosses rank 10-14- 35 empowers per hour * Bosses rank 15-18- 45 empowers per hour * Skeleton Key Pricing - 70 empowers per run unless you provide the keys. Then base it off of the rank pricing above. * Storm Titan- 150 empowers ''' * '''Loremaster- 2 empowers per run * Halfang Farming(Discounted price) - 5 empowers per run Non-Boss Farming(Mobs and Elites) * Creatures Rank 1-4: 10 empowers per hour * Creatures Rank 5-7: 15 empowers per hour * Creatures Rank 7-10: 20 empowers per hour * Creatures Rank 10-14: 25 empowers per hour * Creatures Rank 15-18: 30 empowers per hour Dungeon Runs * House of Scales - 20 empowers * Waterworks '- 20 empowers' * Atlantea- 25 empowers * Tartarus- 30 empowers * Darkmoor- 50 empowers * Empyrean "Groves" - 50 empowers * Questing Services- Pricing based on world * Wizard City- 4 empowers every 30 minutes. * Krokotopia- 5 empowers every 30 minutes * Marleybone- 6 empowers every 30 minutes * Mooshu- 13 empowers per hour * Dragonspyre- 18 empowers per hour * Celestia- 23 empowers per hour * Zafaria- `25 empowers per hour * Avalon- 35 empowers per hour * Azteca- 40 empowers per hour * Khrysalis- 70 empowers per hour * Polaris- 50 empowers per hour * Mirage- 90 empowers per hour * Empyrea- 110 empowers per hour * Wysteria- 1 empower every 20 minutes * Grizzleheim- 10 empowers per hour * Wintertusk- 15 empowers per hour * Full Aquila Run(Mount Olympus, Atlantea, and Tartarus)- 100 empowers Whirlyburly Boosting - 10 empowers per game ''' '''Full 10 games is roughly an hour and a half. This is just an estimate based off of experience Full Game Run - Discounted Price Overall # (4000 empowers)For a full run of the entire game(every area listed above.) This option can take up to 2 weeks. If you have 'a busy schedule, expect it to possibly take longer # '(7000 empowers)For a full run of the entire game(every area listed above) and aid with farming for gear along the way. This can take up to 2 and a half weeks. If you have a busy schedule, expect it to possibly take longer. # For any additional help with side activities or farming for non-gear items, an extra 50 empowers will be added to your total of 7k. This option is only available if you purchased option number 2. Each extra add-on may add an indeterminable amount of time(up to 3 weeks) ''' '''The Full Package: Coming Soon! Currently increasing our staff. 100,000 Empowers - Pays '''for the following on up to 12 wizards. This purchase lasts a maximum 5 months. * Membership paid for 1 account at a time. Maximum of 2 accounts. 2 months of membership per account or 5 months if you only want these services on 1. * Full questing run from 1-Max on up to 12 wizards(2 accounts.) * All farming runs covered. For anything.Gear, Loremaster, seeds, rare items, and more. * Reagents will be provided for Crafting Quests. * All Side Quests completed. * Full access to any of our house dungeons. * Assistance in helping your wizards with gardening. * Access to our skeleton keys and 1-shot dungeons. * Full Monstrology Assistance. * Talk with us whenever you like. You will receive Exclusive access to our private shop server for the Full 5 months! * Want someone to talk to while you fish? We're there for you. * Enjoy WhirlyBurly? We're there. * Giftable potions and packs will be provided. Spending limit- 10k crowns. * You also have an additional spending amount of 25k crowns for other varied items. * Pet training/hatching, pet derby, and PvP assistance. * Full Photomancy Services! We'll pose for pics or even go out and snap pics for you of things around the game. * When we have some free time from your purchase or from other scheduled things(in-real-life or in-game) we'll be working hard to ensure that we are readily stocked to provide you with the best possible service. * A team of 8-12 people will be assigned to your project. All with knowledge and skills in the activities listed above. * You and the full team will Also be added to another Discord chat group. This will be purely for strategy in regards to your purchase. This is also where scheduling will be worked out on a weekly basis. * Access to a wide variety of experts and artists, programmers and collectors. Wizards from all walks of life. Buy paintings, graphics, and have website design accomplished for your needs. IRL Photography services, while limited, are also provided. * All other services you may require will be provided as well, however anything else is up to the Monster House staff that will be completing your suggested needs. Keep in mind that we do have other things scheduled, so while this does buy you all of the above, there will be scheduling for any In-game services. Our Discord chat is pretty much 24/7 for everything but the hours of 3AM-5AMCST. Full Package Terms of '''Service:' If you make this purchase, you are agreeing to the following terms: 1. Upon making this purchase, you understand and agree that after the 5 month period is up, any activities remaining are not our responsibility to take care of or help with. We will insure that you get the most of of this purchase, however, the amount we get done is limited by both your schedule and ours. The team of 8-12 people working all day long will insure scheduling on our part. We cannot control what your schedule is like and can only do so much. 2. You understand and agree that you have a lot of free-time on your hands. If you don't, I don't recommend making this purchase. We cannot be held responsible for any activities that are not completed due to your scheduling. Again, we have 8-12 people working to insure everything gets done. Both on-the-clock and behind the scenes. 3. You understand and agree that we also have other trades to make. Our 8-12 people will insure you get the most of your purchase, however, this does not mean our shop will be closing because of it. 4. If you cancel your purchase early, there will still be an empower fee of 10,000 empowers for completed activities. The first activities completed will be to quest 2 wizards from 1-max level to insure the cancellation fee is properly valued. These first 2 activities cannot be changed. We will not cancel your order ourselves. If you choose to cancel, pay the fee and move on. If you cancel before the completion of the first two accounts, the cancellation fee is 2000 empowers, regardless of completed activities. This is to insure we are not scammed out of our time. We really are here to create the best experience for you, but we cannot do it for free. 5. Other than that, just enjoy yourself. If you're kind, don't have a difficult schedule to work around, and are not prone to arguments, the next 5 months of 5-star service to make your accounts the best in the game will run smoothly and leave you with some truly epic wizards.' Links To Other Forms of Assistance * Fishing Chest Farming * Hire us as Photomancers * Borrow our castles and dungeons.